Why can't I stop thinking about you?
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Part 4 to "The death of a close friend" Jon once again is really missing Ponch. But then Jon finds out something that makes him feel a whole lot better.


Jon Baker sat on the edge of his bed. He was almost in tears. Today was Ponch's birthday. But Ponch wasn't there for his birthday. It was hard for Jon to even think about it.

"He shouldn't have died so young," Jon said sadly. He stared at a picture of Ponch that he always had on his dresser. It was a picture of Ponch and Jon the first time Jon got to spend Ponch's birthday with him. It was a t some pizza place that was closed down now. But it reminded Jon of Chuck e Cheese. Only it was more for teenagers than kids. So it was weird for Jon at first. But then he got used to it. Ponch was so young at the time. So he didn't mind. Ponch was still young when he died. Jon didn't think it was fair. Jon had a tear run down his cheek.

"If that place was still open. I would go there all by myself just to feel closer to you Ponch," Jon said. He closed his eyes, and tried to picture what it was like that day. But all he could picture was Ponch, the last time Jon saw him.

 _Ponch laid there on the ground motionless. His neck was broken. He was dead. Jon was in tears._

 _"_ _Ponch, I didn't want to lose you this way. You still had so much life left in you. I wish it was me that died instead of you," Jon said. The paramedics put a blanket over Ponch's full body. Jon hated to see this. It was so hard for him to see his best friend laying there dead._

Jon opened his eyes. He couldn't stop the tears from coming.

"Oh Ponch, I want you back," Jon said. He cried harder. His head hurt like crazy. He didn't know why.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Ponch, I want you back," Jon repeated. His eyes started to open. He was in a strange room.

"Jon?" he heard someone say his name. It sounded like Ponch's voice. Jon looked up confused

"Ponch?"

"Jon! You've been out for four days! We were worried about you, Baker!" Ponch said excitedly.

"Wait, so you're not dead?" Jon asked.

"Of course not. I thought you were though," Ponch replied.

"Oh, sorry to scare you," Jon said.

"That's ok Baker. As long as you are ok, I am fine," Ponch said with a smile.

"I guess, I kind of deserved to know what it feels like to be here freaking out over you. I mean you have to do it for me all the time," Ponch added playfully. Jon laughed, he playfully pushed Ponch.

"I am glad that was all just a dream. I thought I'd lost you forever," Jon said.

"I was thinking the same thing about you. Only I wasn't dreaming. You really did get injured," Ponch said. Jon looked around the room again. He was in a hospital room. He couldn't remember what happened.

"So what did happen?" Jon asked.

"Well, I kind of fell of my motorcycle and hurt my leg. While in the middle of a pursuit. You got worried about me and turned around to see if I was ok, and you got hit by a car," Ponch said.

"Wow, did you see all of that?"

"Are you kidding? I had a front row seat. I was so upset about it, I wanted that car to hit me too," Ponch said.

"It is so hard to just sit there and not do anything for you. And the worst part is, it wouldn't have happened if I didn't get hurt," Ponch added. Jon looked at Ponch.

"Are you serious? You wanted that car to hit you too?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, I mean I would rather die, then see you laying there in the street in the amount of pain you were in," Ponch said. Jon was touched by Ponch's kindness. But then he remembered something.

"Wait, how is your leg?" Jon asked.

"Fine. I can walk," Ponch said. Jon smiled.

"Is it really fine? Or does it just not matter because I am injured."

"Both," Ponch replied.

"Uh huh. So, did you see a doctor? How far can you walk?"

"I didn't see a doctor. And I can walk just fine," Ponch said. Jon smiled, he knew that by the way Ponch answered it wasn't just fine. Ponch was just trying to hide an injury.

"Ok, but when Getraer finds out about this. You are gonna see a doctor," Jon warned.

"Don't remind me," Ponch said sadly. Jon laughed. He was so happy this was all just a dream. Ponch was alive. Jon couldn't have been more happy.

THE

END


End file.
